callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sd. Kfz. 222
SdKfz 222, or Leichter Panzerspähwagen (Light Armored Reconnaissance Vehicle), was a series of light four-wheel drive armored cars. It appears in most of the Call of Duty games taking place in World War II. Call of Duty 2 The most notable appearance of the vehicle in Call of Duty 2, when Sgt. Davis mans the gun after it is commandeered from its German crew, along with Price and MacGregor in "Outnumbered and Outgunned". Sd. Kfz. 222 Afrika Korps model CoD2.png|The Sd. Kfz. 222 as used by the Afrika Korps. Sd. Kgz. 222 destroyed winter model CoD2.png|A destroyed Sd. Kfz. 222, found as a static object in the mission "City Hall". Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Sd. Kfz. 222 makes several appearances in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. In "The Desert Fox", one will appear after the player destroys the three Panzer IV tanks from the top of the cliff. The Sd. Kfz. 222 will drive up the cliff and shoot at the player. It can be easily destroyed with the Panzerschreck. Another is found at the end of the same mission shooting at Allied aircraft and preventing them from doing airstrikes on that position. The player destroys it with a satchel charge. Many later appear at the beginning of "An Easy Detail" driving after Roger's squad and shooting at them in the forest. They can be destroyed with multiple shots from the M2 Browning mounted on top of the Jeep. Sd Kfz 222 CoD2 BRO.jpg|Sd. Kfz. 222 model. Sd. Kfz. 222 anti-aircraft CoD WaW FF.png|A Sd. Kfz. 222 being used as an anti-aircraft. Sd. Kfz. 222 destroyed CoD WaW FF.png|A destroyed Sd. Kfz. 222 Call of Duty 3 The Sd. Kfz 222 appeared in Call of Duty 3. Its most prominent appearance was at the climax of "Hostage!" where it supports a German attack against French Resistance and Special Air Service fighters. Isabelle DuFontaine plants an explosive charge on the vehicle, but is killed as the charge prematurely detonates. Sd._Kfz._222_model_CoD3.png 222 in-game cod3.PNG|SD. Kfz. 222 in-game. SDKFZ 222 cod3.PNG|Sd. Kfz. 222 in bonus materials. Call of Duty: World at War The Sd.Kfz. 222 was originally going to appear in Call of Duty: World at War but the vehicle was scrapped along with other armored vehicles such as the M8 Greyhound and the Type 1 Ho-Ki. It was also planned to appear in the scrapped levels set in Holland as one can infer from the winterized model variant present. There is also a model intended for multiplayer present in the model files, though lacking a machine gun. This model is seen in the loadscreen for Wetlands, its only confirmed appearance. Sd. Kfz 222 cut WaW.png Sd. Kfz 222 MP cut WaW.png|Cut MP variant. Sd. Kfz 222 camouflaged cut WaW.png Sd. Kfz 222 winterised cut WaW.png Sd. Kfz. 222 Destroyed WaW.png Loadscreen_mp_wetlands.jpg|Note the Sd. Kfz. 222 in the barn. Category:Dummied Out Category:Call of Duty 2 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 3 Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Ground Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Ground Vehicles